Chaos At Hogwarts
by RANUKE
Summary: Ranma's going to hogwarts with a different curse..or is it a curse?.... Harry potter xover
1. Chapter 1

Chaos at Hogwarts

Prologue Harry Potter x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)- Parseltongue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's too young!!" Nodoka screamed.

A beautiful Asian woman who looked about in her mid-twenty could be seen clutching onto her husband for dear life. She had dark red hair and deep blue eyes. She Was a Sytherin by heart, even though she doesn't act like one anymore.

"He must learn the art!!" The man known Genma announced over dramatically.

He was a tall handsome man with dark brown eyes. He had short neck long hair black hair. He was lean and wore a white gi and pair of black wire glasses. He happened to be Gryffindor to the bone… Nodoka had changed him a lot. There was no way she was going to have a fat, out of shape, lazy husband. He was still an idiot though, even though Nodoka would never admit it.

"The art is not important!!" Nodoka yelled her eyes filled with fury. Genma stepped back though he was slapped.

"The art is as important to me as magic is as important to you," Genma said glaring at his wife. Even though he did not show it, he was shaking in fear.

"The art this, the art that!! That's all you talk about!!" Nodoka yelled.

"Honey Ranma will need to learn it. If the Dark lord were to ever come back, he would try to recruit our son. Our son needs to know how to fight back. Not only with magic," Genma said sternly even inside he was scare out of his wits.

"Please don't leave," Nodoka looked up into her husbands eyes as tears began to build up in her eyes, which seemed to enhance her beauty. Genma's heart began to beat faster, and he slowly shook his head.

"Please Nodoka you have to trust me," Genma said he held Nodoka's hands looking into her blue eyes. He couldn't believe how much he changed for her and almost for nothing. He almost didn't get her.

"I don't want anything to happen to both of you," Nodoka said through the crack in the door to look at the sleeping form Ranma who happened sleeping inside their bedroom.

"Lord Voldemort is gone……there's nothing to worry," Genma stated calmly.

"Don't say his name!" Nodoka hissed as she clenched her fists.

"Come on we won't even be in England," Genma chuckled as he looked down at Ranma.

"Don't you even remember why we left Japan!!?" Nodoka asked as she gritted her teeth together. Genma looked up at the ceiling as he began to sweat profoundly and slowly began to shift away. Nodoka's eyes narrowed.

"You don't remember do you," Nodoka stated calmly. Genma began to scratch the back of his head nervously. Nodoka let out a sigh.

"Our parents bloody hate each other!! They'll find you and our son and take him away!" Nodoka shouted.

"Honey it won't happen," Genma said softly with a smile.

"Fine go, but promise me you'll be safe," Nodoka stated sadly.

"We will and we'll be back before you know it," Genma said smiling.

"Well I expect you to get Ranma ahead in his learning before he enters Hogwarts," Nodoka said poking Genma in the head with one finger. Genma frowned and nodded.

"Also if you gain any weight by the time you come back you dead. You know how hard I worked to keep you in shape and stop you from balding," Nodoka said perfectly serious. Genma just shifted slightly way from his wife as he sweat dropped heavily.

"Don't worry he'll be a man among men!!" Genma said overdramatically he got into some type of samurai pose.

Just than Ranma woke up from his nap crying his eyes out. Nodoka quickly ran over to him and tried to put him back to sleep. She shot a murderous glare at her husband that promised a long and painful death. She worked very hard putting Ranma to sleep.

Genma quickly picked up Ranma and gave Nodoka kiss on the cheek before heading to their living room where their clothing and supplies were all ready to go. Just before they left Nodoka took one last picture of all three of them together.

Genma walked away carrying Ranma in his arms and a huge backpack on his back with a sad smile. Ranma looked at him curiously as they continued down their path.  
Genma stared into Ranma's blue eyes……Just like his mothers, but he looks so much like me as well. Nodoka must have been the strongest person and smartest person he had ever met, even if she happened to be a woman. Well him, he was a pro at almost every subject that included physical activity. That was good mix.

"You'll be a better wizard than even Albus Dumbledork himself," Genma said with a grin.

-Just because you're a kid doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on ya.- Genma thought to himself as he stared at the path ahead.-If I could survive all the stuff I've been through than I know you'll be able to.-

"Who's Albus Dumbledork?" Ranma mumbled as he let out a yawn.

"Some old man," Genma chuckled. Ranma just snuggled closer to Genma and went back to sleep.

"You will never be tainted by the dark side….You're much too strong. I won't let you," Genma said as his eyes darken.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 year later

A five year old Ranma was running around the forest as his father was looking for some fire wood. Ranma wore a pair of ripped jeans and black t-shirt. He wore his hair in a mini ponytail giving a cute look.

Genma had given Ranma the job of finding some fresh water. Ranma had finally found a river, but a path of rocks though the water caught his eye. This was the perfect opportunity to test out his balance. He jumped on one and then hoped onto the next. He quickly gained more confidence and started to try to do some tricks as he jumped from one rock to another.

To bad he got a little too cocky and tried to do a flip, which he hadn't learnt how to do yet. The rock he was about to land on was wet and slippery and so obviously he landing into the river.

"Help papa!!" Ranma screamed as he went under.

Ranma began to panic as he tried to pull himself up to the surface, but it was like something was pulling him down. Ranma wanted to cry, why wasn't his father coming to save him. Didn't his papa love him?

There was no Ranma could pull himself out of the water with his clothes weighing him down. Ranma closed his eyes and let himself go into the darkness as he lost all form of air. Ranma felt cold, colder and then nothing……Warmth. Ranma open his eyes slowly. Everything hurt so badly.

Ranma slowly opened his eyes hoping to se that his papa had saved him. There was nobody there, but himself. Ranma sighed and slowly sat up.

"Papa!?" Ranma yelled not knowing where he was.

(We're the only ones here.) A voice hissed.

(Who said that!?) Ranma asked in fear.

(You can talk.) The voice asked in surprise.

(Of course I can talk silly! Now where are you?) Ranma said frowning slightly.

(Over here snake child.) The voice hissed again.

Ranma turned his head to the left of him to see a pitch black snake with red eyes on the rock beside him. Ranma's eyes widen in shock. He had once heard his papa talk about people who could talk to snakes.

(This is so cool!!) Ranma said grinning like an idiot. The snake just slithered closer to Ranma's feet.

(What's your name?) Ranma asked in delight.

(I do not have one, snake child.) The snake stated simply.

(Don't be silly everyone has a name…..My name is Ranma Saotome.) Ranma grinned as he picked the snake up.

(Well I suppose you can name me.) The snake hissed quietly.

(Okay how about Ran?) Ranma asked innocently.

(I like it snake child….I mean Ranma.) The said as it he slithered up to Ranma's shoulder.

"Ranma!! What are you doing!? You were supposed to be back with the water and hour ago," Genma growled as he glared at his son.

"Papa I made a new friend," Ranma said grinning as she shown with innocence.

"Huh? I don't see anyone here," Genma stated dumbly.

"He's on my shoulder…Meet Ran," Ranma said pointing at his shoulder.

Genma looked confused for a second and wondered whether or not Ranma had gone crazy, but when he looked at Ranma's shoulder he froze.

"Ranma get away from that evil creature now!" Genma ordered coolly as he took out his wand.

"What he's not evil…..He's very nice," Ranma said pouting.

"Ranma were you able to talk to him?" Genma asked in fear. Ranma just nodded as he played with his new friend Ran.

-His son was a dark lord in the making…… - Genma thought in horror.

"What's wrong papa?" Ranma asked as he tilted his head slightly, with a blink.

Genma fell to knees and felt like crying, but that would never do. He had failed to protect his son from the dark side. Genma's eye's darken as he saw his son talking to that evil creature……He would not allow it to go much longer.

"Ranma we're leaving," Genma stated coldly.

"Okay, let me just pick up Ran properly," Ranma said happily.

"No, leave that thing here," Genma said.

"He's not a thing," Ranma said frowning.

"Ranma for once your god damn life, will you do as you are told," Genma roared as his eyes filled with anger.

Ranma sat on the floor in fear. His lip began to tremble, but he wouldn't allow himself cry ever again. It would make him unmanly and then his mother wouldn't love him. He was not weak….No his father was wrong, he was strong. Ranma loved his father and he knew that his father loved him…….Well at least he thought so.

Ranma stood up putting Ranma safely on the floor and followed his father back to camp. With out knowing Ran and secretly snuck into Ranma's pocket as Ranma attempted to put him on the floor.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the camp

Genma was asleep…..Well at least Ranma though he was anyways. Ranma was lying awake in pain. Not physically, but mental pain. He was positive that his father loved him and care, but his words were so cruel and hurt more than any physical wound.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback- few hours ago

"What are you a bloody Slytherin?" Genma asked in anger.

"I didn't mean to…..I didn't know," Ranma whispered as he hung his head.

"How many times did I tell you that snakes are evil and so are Slytherins," Genma snarled.

"Isn't mama a Slytherin?" Ranma whimpered. Genma's eyes darkened as he glared at his son.

"And how do you know Slytherins are evil? You can't judge things just because of one person!" Ranma said staring into Genma's eyes.

Genma could not take it anymore. He punched Ranma in the face sending him flying into a tree. Ranma's eyes began to water as he got up and glared at his father. He slowly hung his head and walked to his sleeping bag. Genma stood there in shock…..He couldn't believe that he had just did that.

"Ranma I'm sorry," Genma said remembering that Ranma only five years old.

End of Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa why?" Ranma whimpered to himself.

(Snake child are you okay?) A familiar voice asked.

(Ran is that you?) Ranma asked with a trace of hope. There was a small pause.

(Yes it's me snake child.) Ran answered. Ranma frowned.

(My name is Ranma not snake child.) Ranma said grumpily.

(Yes of course snake child.) Ran said with a slight nod of his head.

(Do you know what a Slytherin is Ran?) Ranma asked innocently.

(No I do not Snake child.) Ran hissed thoughtfully. Ranma just smiled and nodded.

(Well what ever it is I don't want to be one.) Ranma said with a pout.

(Well than you don't have to.) Ran said simply.

(Goodnight Ran.) Ranma said as he gave a quick smile and let out a huge yawn.

(Goodnight…..Ranma.) Ran said before curling up beside Ranma.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One year later

"Papa, help me!!" Ranma screamed in horror.

"Not until you learn Neko-Ken!!" Genma shouted back.

Genma could not believe it!! He did everything the book said, but Ranma still hasn't grasped the technique yet. I mean he caught to everything else so quickly, why was this taking so long. Genma decided it was best to reread the book.

"Oh God papa help me!!" Ranma screamed in pain. Genma just ignored and reread the page. He finally realised that the section went into the next page too, so of course he turned the page.

"Oops!!" Genma said loudly.

"Rrrrowrrrr!!" Genma heard Ranma growl. His eyes widen in horror as he saw Ranma outside of the pit on all fours staring at him dangerously. Genma secretly cursed himself for being such an idiot. He did the only thing he could do……He ran.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Why does papa do this to me?) Ranma whimpered softly.

(I think he's just an idiot.) Ran stated coolly as he slid around Ranma's arm.

(He was never like this to until he found out I could talk to snakes.) Ranma exclaimed as his eyes began to water.

(He doesn't hate you…I can tell by his eyes.) Ran hissed softly into Ranma's ear.

(I miss my mother.) Ranma said as he buried his head into his arms.

(You'll see her soon…..Don't worry.) Ran said before slithering away into nearby bushes.

"Were you talking to someone boy?" Genma asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ranma stared at his father for a moment and began to laugh…..It's been along time since he laughed like that. To be exact the last time he laughed like that was when he met Blaise Zabini back in England. She was his old best friend, but sadly both he and his father had to leave for Japan.

Genma no longer had hair…..It seemed that while Ranma had gone into his cat state of mind he had cut off all of Genma's hair……. It didn't help that Genma was gaining some weight since Ranma had been doing all the hard work around. Genma just glared and walked away.

(I suppose the stress is getting to him.) Ranma said with a smile.

(He got what he deserved.) Ran hissed as he had came back form hiding. Ranma just smirked and nodded……Even the smallest of things can make you feel better.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 year later

Ranma was now six and becoming even cuter. His eyes were filled with mischief and his ponytail had finally grown into a normal size one. He wore a pair a green cargo shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Papa!" Ranma called as he looked up from his text book.

"What is it boy?" Genma sighed.

Genma was no longer as attractive as he was before the training trip. He wore the same clothing, but now added a bandana to his wardrobe. After the Neko-Ken incident his hair never did grow back to normal. Plus he had been gaining a lot of weight lately. He still was considered good looking, but how much longer would that last?

"When will I get my wand? I mean I've been studying very hard," Ranma said thoughtfully.

"When you go to school," Genma growled in annoyance.

"Can't I use yours?" Ranma asked innocently.

"No," Genma stated. Ranma just stuck out his tongue and went back to reading his text book.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 years later

Both Ranma and Genma got into their ready stances and waited for the each other to make a move. Genma decided enough was enough and decided to attack first. Ranma just smirked as he knew that he had already surpassed his father in the arts. Ranma just took one step to the left before tripping Genma and using that motion to do a combo, as he knocked Genma unconscious.

"Getting slow old man," Ranma said smirking before walking away with Ran following him.

"I was just going easy on you," Genma just mumbled in his unconscious state.

"I'm sure you were old man," Ranma snorted.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 year later

"This better be good…..I mean we swam here from Japan and all," Ranma said glaring at his father.

"You are almost eleven and your school year will be starting soon," Genma stated calmly.

"Yea….." Was all Ranma could say he looked down at the valley below them. Genma just glared at his son.

"This doesn't look like much pops," Ranma said raising an eyebrow.

"This here is Jusenkyo," Genma stated looking down at the valley with Ranma.

"Springs of sorrow? I read about them once in a text book," Ranma said in fear.

(I do not think this is a good idea Ranma.) Ran whispered from Ranma's shoulder into Ranma's ear. Ranma just nodded seriously.

"Pop's I don't think this is a good idea," Ranma said coolly.

"Don't be such a girl," Genma growled.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being a girl. You of all people should know that," Ranma stated frowning.

"You hurt me Ranma!!" Genma said overdramatically as he grabbed his chest as though he had been shot. Ranma just growled and walked down the hill they were standing on to go over to the guide.

"Oh honourable guest," The guide said bowing.

"Hello nice to meet you," Ranma said smiling.

"Stop with the chit chat, and let's go!" Genma shouted as he jumped up onto one of the poles.

"Idiot," Ranma said to himself.

"Oh honourable guest must not do that!!" The guide began to panic.

"Leave him…..If he wants to get curse let him," Ranma sighed as he put Ran on the floor. The guide looked in shock.

Ranma's senses tingled as he quickly turned around and to his surprise he saw his father coming at him. He jumped to dodge not wanting to fall into one of the springs….Too bad it didn't work.

The pole that Ranma landed on cracked and Ranma fell into a spring. Ranma want to scream, but it was too late. Water began to fill lungs and flash backs of him falling into the river when he was five flashed into his mind.

It felt like forever until he reached the top the water. As he gasped for air he began to check to see if he was normal.

"Oh honourable guest very lucky," The guide said shaking his head, while his father looked in shock.

"What's wrong with me," Ranma asked in fear.

"You fall into the spring of the drowned male veela," The guide said simply.

Ranma just stared at him like he was crazy and got out of the spring and pinned the guide to a tree.

"What do you mean male veela," Ranma asked in horror.

"Well long time ago male veela some from somewhere and seduce all Amazon women. Men very jealous and drown him. Very tragic," The guide said sadly. Ranma just sweat dropped and let go of the tour guide before fainting……Sadly chaos had always somehow found its way to Ranma.

Genma stood silently and then a magical idea appeared in his head. He had been gaining some weight lately and not to mention his hair hadn't grown back…..Why shouldn't he jump into the spring and get his good looks back…..To bad he had forgotten which spring his son had fallen into…..He had been to busy thinking about other…..important things like making his son won't become the next dark lord.

Genma sighed and randomly jumped into a spring. Gryffindors have always been known for their bravery and Genma had proven that by jumping into the wrong spring. Sadly Genma had ended up in the spring of the drown girl….. Genma did not make a pretty girl.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes- I know I just stopped an Harry potter crossover, but different ideas keep on popping into my head!!! AAHDHADGFDHFJRG!!! So yea I just had to write this to get it out…..So yea. Reviews would be nice and no if this fic is every continued Ranma will not become a dark lord……Unless ppl want him to. So if you end up reading this plz review.

continued? I'm really not sure. You choose...


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos at Hogwarts

Chapter one

Harry Potter x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)- Parseltongue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last chapter

"You fall into the spring of the drowned male veela," The guide said simply.

Ranma just stared at him like he was crazy and got out of the spring and pinned the guide to a tree.

"What do you mean male veela," Ranma asked in horror.

"Well long time ago male veela some from somewhere and seduce all Amazon women. Men very jealous and drown him. Very tragic," The guide said sadly. Ranma just sweat dropped and let go of the tour guide before fainting……Sadly chaos had always somehow found its way to Ranma.

Genma stood silently and then a magical idea appeared in his head. He had been gaining some weight lately and not to mention his hair haven't grown back…..Why shouldn't he jump into the spring and get his good looks back…..To bad he had forgotten which spring his son had fallen into…..He had been to busy thinking about other…..important things like making sure his son won't become the next dark lord.

Genma sighed and randomly jumped into a spring. Gryffindors have always been known for their bravery and Genma had proven that by jumping into the wrong spring. Sadly Genma had ended up in the spring of the drown girl….. Genma did not make a pretty girl.

Ranma's home- Living room

"MY SON IS EVEN MORE MANLY THAN BEFORE!!" Could be heard throughout the city of London.

Ranma slowly backed away from his mother as she did a "my son's so manly dance" which included the use of two fans and a lot of confetti. Not mention two puppets with signs telling the world just how manly her son was. Ranma just sweat dropped as his mother finished.

"You know it's a curse….." Ranma stated weakly.

"You know I want you to seduce lots of girls and make me a lot of grandbabies," Nodoka said with a wink as she totally ignored what her son had just said.

"I'm only eleven!!" Ranma exclaimed as his face turn a bright red.

"I wouldn't mind if you decided to get married to multiple girls," Nodoka said in a singsong voice.

"That's illegal now," Ranma stated lamely.

"Not to mention you have a great taste in pets," Nodoka said happily as she ignored Ranma's statement and pointed to Ran.

"He's not a pet!! He's my friend!!" Ranma shouted.

(Your mother is a weird one.) Ran hissed into Ranma's ear.

(Yea…..I don't remember her being like this…) Ranma hissed back.

"Though I'm not to thrill that you're a Parseltongue…..Then again it could be useful at times," Nodoka mumbled herself thoughtfully.

"Um mom? You know I can hear you? " Ranma asked as he tried to get her attention.

"So where's your father?" Nodoka asked as she once again ignored her son's question.

"He said that he decided to continue the trip on his own," Ranma answered thoughtfully.

"And miss the chance to see his beautiful and faithful wife!!" Nodoka shouted with a frown. Ranma just shrugged and avoided eye contact with his mother.

"No he just wanted to practice without a burden like me around," Ranma said quickly, before attempting to leave the living room.

"What happened?" Nodoka asked dead serious.

"Nothing," Ranma stated quickly as he started to sweat profoundly.

"Perhaps you didn't know this, but I was in slytherin when I was younger and I know ways to make you talk…..Son or not," Nodoka said darkly. Ranma stepped back and took a huge gulp.

"Helostallhishairnottomentionhegainedalotofweightandisscaredforhislife…And that's why he's avoiding you," Ranma said before running out of the room.

Nodoka just stood in the middle of the room with a dumb look on her face. She blinked a couple times and she waited for all the things Ranma had just said to sink in…

"GENMA YOU'RE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" Was also heard throughout London and everyone who heard it got a cold shiver through their spine.

Somewhere in the world

Genma sneezed and shuddered…..Someone was talking about him and that was never a good thing. He quickly kept on walking as he shook that thought out of his head. Just then it started to rain and he turned into girl.

"Hey miss are you lost? You need help?" Genma heard from behind him.

-Oh my god!! Some sick pervert is trying to pick me up!!! Well I'm just going to have to teach him a lesson!!- Genma thought confidently.

"PERVERT!!!" Genma screamed before sending jump spin kick to the man's head.

Genma smirked as he, now turned into a she looked behind her to see the pervert lying on the floor dazed. Genma's smirk quickly disappeared when she noticed that the man was a police officer. Genma decided it was best to get out of there soon and as quick as possible. So she took off in a mad sprint in a random direction.

-Curse my beauty!!- Genma mentally cried.

"I was just seeing if she was okay. Plus she's defiantly not my type……Was it a she?" The police officer's widened as he began to mumble to himself and shuddered slightly.

Ranma's house-day later

Ranma and Nodoka sat silently in the living room. An awkward silence floated in the air. Ranma slowly turned on the TV. and attempted to avoid eye contact with his mother who was sitting across from him.

-You know how hard and long it took me to make Genma stay in shape!!- Nodoka mentally screamed.

"So did I get a letter from Hogwarts yet?" Ranma asked trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room. Nodoka just nodded in reply.

"Can't even face me like a man," Nodoka muttered under her breath.

"Hey mom!! When are we going to get me a wand?" Ranma asked excitedly as he tried to change to subject.

"Oh…..I forgot about that. I suppose we could get your stuff today…." Nodoka said thoughtfully.

"Really? Cool!!" Ranma yelled as he gave his mother two thumbs up.

"Hmm….Well get ready, we already wasted enough time," Nodoka ordered with a frown.

Ranma gave his mother a mocking salute and ran to his room to get ready. It only took a few seconds and soon enough both were on their way to get Ranma's school supplies. Ran even tagged along.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diagon Alley

Ranma was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt to go with it. He wore his hair in his usual loose pony tail, which now reached his mid back. His mother was also wearing a pair of blue jeans, but was wearing a black turtleneck. To explain it quickly they looked like muggles. Ran just stayed hidden as he wrapped himself around Ranma's arm.

"So mom where do we go to get my wand?" Ranma asked as he tried to hide his excitement.

"Over there," Nodoka stated calmly as she pointed in some random direction. Ranma's gaze quickly followed.

The store looked narrow and shabby, with a sign that had peeling gold letters over the door saying "Ollivanders". A single wand lay on a purple cushion in the dusty window. As they entered the store…..We could say that Ranma wasn't impressed at all. Inside the store there was thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

As they both approached the cash register as old man appeared. He had pale eyes and white hair. Ranma turn to see his mother's expression and was surprised to see that his mothers face was literary glowing. He was now guessing that this old man here was Mr. Ollivanders and that his mother had very fond memories of this man.

"Is that you little Nodoka?" The man asked with a smile.

"Mr Ollivanders!! You haven't changed one bit," Nodoka said practically beaming. The man known as Mr. Ollivanders just chuckled.

"I can remember the last you came in here you were this tall," Mr. Ollivanders said as he made a hand gesture.

"You should remember. I'm not that old," Nodoka said in a mocking voice.

"Who do we have here," Mr. Ollivanders asked moving his gaze upon Ranma who had been standing quickly in the corner of the store.

"This is my son Ranma Saotome," Nodoka said with proud smile.

"Hello Mr. Ollivanders," Ranma said with a bow.

"Quite a charmer ain't he?" Mr. Ollivanders said with a grin. Ranma just blushed slightly as his mother smirked.

"Just like his father USE to be," Nodoka said as her smirk grew bigger.

(You find this conversation a little odd?) Ranma quietly asked Ran, who nodded his head slightly.

"I'd never think you'd marry Saotome," Mr. Ollivanders said with a smile.

"Me neither," Nodoka said with a frown.

"Life works in a mysterious ways," Mr. Ollivanders said with a smile.

"Sure does," Nodoka said with a smirk.

"Okay Ranma lets find you a wand," Mr. Ollivanders stated cheerfully. Ranma nodded enthusiastically.

(Took long enough didn't it?) Ranma asked Ran.

"A parseltongue eh?" Mr. Ollivanders asked with interest.

"I guess," Ranma answered carefully.

"Holly, 11", supple, single phoenix tail feather?" Mr. Ollivanders asked as he handed Ranma the wand. Nodoka frown slightly as Ranma took the wand.

Nothing happened

"Willow, 14", unicorn tail hair?" He handed Ranma another wand

Nothing happened.

After a few hundred tries Mr. Ollivanders frowned and walked into the far back of the store. After about another ten minutes he emerged holding a black and red box, when he opened it there was a pitch black wand.

"What type of wand is that?" Nodoka asked wearily as she stepped back.

"From a Sakura tree…..12 ½", Orochi scale," Mr. Ollivanders said mysteriously.

(What an odd wand.) Ran hissed softly into Ranma's ear. Ranma just nodded slightly.

Ranma hesitated slightly, but took the wand and finally something happened. A spark of red magic appeared for second. Ranma gave them a slight nodded and put in back in the box. Mr. Ollivanders just smiled and Nodoka raised an eyebrow.

"How much will that be?" Nodoka asked politely.

"Nothing my dear, think of it as a gift," Mr. Ollivanders said softly. Ranma just raised an eyebrow and quickly said his thanks.

Nodoka and Ranma quickly and quietly exited the shop and continued on their journey through Diagon Alley. They had finally gotten all Ranma's books and few extras for Ranma first year when they walked by a store called "Eeylops Owl Emporium".

"I think you should buy an owl for school," Nodoka said out of the blue.

"Why I have Ran," Ranma stated calmly.

"Can Ran fly and help us keep in contact?" Nodoka asked with smirk.

"Umm…….No," Ranma stated lamely.

"Anyhow you're not allowed to bring Ran to school with you……Even though that probably won't stop you," Nodoka said with a grin.

"You know it won't," Ranma said with his own grin.

"Here and go get yourself an owl," Nodoka said with soft smile as he handed him some money. Ranma nodded in defeat and quickly ran into the store.

After taking about twenty minutes Ranma emerge from the store with an owl. It was white kind of silver glow to it, which gave a kind of magical appearance. What was odd was that one eye of the owl was blue and the other was silver. It was a beauty alright.

"What's its name?" Nodoka asked in interest. She had never in her life seen such an owl before.

"Yuki and it's a her," Ranma said with a soft smile. Ran hissed something to Ranma and Ranma just chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry Ran she's not taking your place or anything," Ranma said with a grin. Nodoka just giggled.

"Well she's beautiful," Nodoka said in a sweet tone.

"Watch out below!!!" A female voice screamed and at that very moment a bucket of cold water fell on Ranma. Luckily Yuki and Ran were able to dodge it.

Ranma's curse was now in effect. Nothing really changed, except that his features became slightly more define and magical air seemed to form around. Whatever it was it had a strong effect on the opposite gender.

"Hey are you okay?" The voice asked, sounding like it really didn't care.

"Why don't you watch what you're doing next time," Ranma said with a frown as he turned around to face the voice.

As he turned around he a beautiful girl about the age of fourteen. She had long blond hair that reached her butt and speckling blue eyes. She wore a white mini-shirt and a white tank top and a killer body for a girl her age. Ranma blushed slightly, but quickly stopped when he remembered why he was mad in the first place.

Nodoka smirked as the girl gasped. It seemed that Ranma had somehow forgotten about his curse. She began to counting down the seconds until Ranma would finally notice the situation he was in.

"Oh sorry, I really didn't expect it to hit you," The blond girl stated innocently.

"It's okay……I guess," Ranma said with a sigh as he flipped his ponytail over his shoulder. The blond girl just sighed.

"I think I need to do something to make it up to you," The girl said innocently.

"Oh no it's okay," Ranma said with shrug.

"No I insist," The blond said with a not so innocent grin.

Her smirked grew as she saw the lust in the girl's eyes as Ranma slowly began to inch away. Nodoka busted out laughing when Ranma began to run for dear life. Too bad for him that the girl was a lot faster than she looked.

"COME BACK I STILL NEED TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!!" The blond yelled as she ran after him.

"IT'S OKAY!! SERIOUSLY!!!" Ranma shouted as the girl began to catch up to him. Ranma always did look a little bit older than he actually was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home

Ranma lay on the couch cursing his curse and began to mumble something about him wanting to fall into the spring of the drown girl instead and how lucky Genma was. Nodoka just sat on the opposite side of him whistling a happy tune the whole time.

"Keep on laughing mom," Ranma grumbled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nodoka said innocently.

"It's not funny you know," Ranma said glaring at his mother.

"Sure it is! I mean think about you'll probably see them all again at school," Nodoka said with a smile.

"I'm just lucky they started to fight with each other," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Oh my manly son!! Seducing older girls," Nodoka said with a dreamy sigh. Ranma began to turn a bright red.

"I do not!!" Ranma yelled as he turned even redder.

"You know I wasn't really impressed on how you handled that situation," Nodoka stated seriously. Ranma felt a sudden chill.

"Um…..What do you mean?" Ranma asked as he began to feel a little nervous.

"I mean when a pretty older girl chases you……You're not suppose to run…. Are you even planning to give me any grandbabies?" Nodoka asked coolly as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'M ONLY ELEVEN YEARS OLD!!" Ranma shouted.

"It's always better to get a head start," Nodoka said wisely.

"Um…..Shouldn't you be searching for pops or something like that?" Ranma asked hopefully as he attempted to change to subject.

"Not before I talk to you about your little problem," Nodoka said with frown. Ranma just groaned and prayed that the day would be over real soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts Express

Ranma had already gotten Platform Nine and Three Quarters early and was already packed and ready in empty compartment. He was somewhat nervous and somewhat excited. He didn't like the ideas of doing work, but he was determined to live up to the Saotome name…… Well maybe not the Saotome name, but to his mother's standards. He was also hoping that he could see his old friend Blaise Zabini.

(I wonder how it's going to be at Hogwarts.) Ranma hissed at Ran who he had snuck onto the train on his shoulder as he let out a sigh.

(Chaos…… With you around.) Ran hissed back. Ranma just gave him a mocking glare.

(I really wish something would happen soon…) Ranma Whined to Ran.

(Knowing you Ranma something will happen very soon.) Ran hissed. Ranma just smiled and let out another sigh.

Just then a scrawny boy entered his compartment. He had wild black hair and brilliant emerald green eye. He also was wearing a pair of oversized black framed glasses.……But what stood out the most was the lightning bolt scar he had on his forehead. Ranma grinned and offered him a seat next to him.

"Names Ranma Saotome, nice to meet ya," Ranma said with a cheerful grin.

"Harry Potter," The boy said shyly.

"No kidding…….It's an honour to meet you Harry," Ranma said with a smirk.

"You really think so?" The boy known as Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Ranma asked with a smile. Harry just smiled back and they continued on with their friendly conversation.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Nodoka just stood outside the train with a huge smile on her face. Finally her son was going to school and hopefully he would come back with a girlfriend or two. She began to giggle to herself. Maybe Ranma would even get a girlfriend before the winter holidays.

"Nodoka is that you?" A voice asked interrupting her thoughts. Nodoka raised an eyebrow as she turned to face the voice.

"Lucius?" Nodoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man had long blond hair with a silver like shine to it. His hair reached slightly past his shoulders. He had a confident aura around him and cold grey eyes. He was wearing black robes and a black cane to finish his outfit. He wore a god awful smirk on his face as he looked at Nodoka.

"Wow Nodoka you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you," The man known as Lucius said coolly.

"It has been awhile hasn't it," Nodoka stated in the same cool tone.

"You've changed Nodoka…….the Nodoka I knew would have never married a Gryffindor," Lucius said with disgust.

"I changed for the better Malfoy," Nodoka stated coldly now calling him from his last name.

"Is your son just as Gryffindor as your husband or he like the old you?" Lucius asked with a cold smirk.

"I don't need to tell you anything Malfoy" Nodoka said with frown.

"It would real interesting if he ended up in Slytherin like his mother wouldn't it?" Malfoy asked with cruel smile.

"I was different back then," Nodoka said as she looked at the Hogwarts Express.

"We can all still be friends……If you really wanted Nodoka," Malfoy said coolly as he also stared the train.

"I told you I'm happy with my life and my family and nothing and make me change that," Nodoka stated coldly before walking away.

"Don't worry eventually you'll be swayed to our side again…….one way or another," Lucius said to himself with a cold smile, before he walked away in his own direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts Express

"Wow really the spring of the drowned male veela!!" Harry yelled in awe.

"Yea, it's really bothersome," Ranma said with a sigh. There was slight pause after. "Hey, Harry.... do you know what a veela is?" Ranma asked with a smirk.

Harry's huge blushed help confirm Ranma's question. So after a few minutes of explanation, everything was settled and Harry simply burst into a fit laughter. Ranma would have yelled at him, but he was happy he was able to open him up a little bit.

"You have pretty weird life Ranma," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you've been through a lot too. I feel bad for ya," Ranma said truthfully.

"Thanks…….It's nice to have a friend," Harry said with a sad smile.

"The feelings mutual....Hey you going anywhere for winter break?" Ranma asked as an idea appeared in his head.

"Umm…I really have nowhere to go," Harry said in an embarrassed tone.

"Well, I might go home for the winter and it would be pretty cool if you came. Would you want to?" Ranma asked excitedly. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Sure!!" Harry nearly shouted. Ranma simply grinned.

Just then a boy with red hair and freckles entered the compartment. Right away Ranma knew he was a Weasley. His mother had told him about their family. For some reason Ranma couldn't help but stare at the boys hair....It was just so red.

"Hey it is alright if I sit here?" The Weasley boy asked.

"Sure," Harry said offering the boy a seat. Ranma frowned slightly, but nodded and shrugged.

"Ron Weasley," The boy said with a lopsided grin.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma said with another nod and a small smile.

"Harry Potter," Harry said with a huge grin.

"Wow!! Can I see it?" Ron asked in shock.

"It?" Ranma asked with a raise eyebrow.

"The scar of course," Ron said with a frown. Ranma just nodded in understanding and turned his head to look out the window. Harry then lifted his hair to show Ron the famous scar.

"Wow, that's so cool!! I'm the in the same compartment as the famous Harry Potter," Ron said with a huge grin.

Ron and Harry continued on with their conversation. Ranma was thinking how unfair this was….I mean he was friend with Harry first. As passed some girl named Hermione Granger who had brown eyes, bushy dark brown hair and some rather large front teeth came bursting into the compartment asking something about a frog…..Or was it a toad. She also joined into Ron and Harry's conversation. Ranma just sighed as Ran began to slither down Ranma's arm.

Ranma slowly began to fall asleep until Ron woke him up. Ranma glared at him for a moment and asked what he wanted.

"So what house do you think you'll be in," Ron asked. Ranma could tell that he really didn't want to ask him, but Harry insisted.

"Um…..Maybe Gryffindor since I'm pretty brave…..maybe Slytherin……….I can be quite ambitious………. or maybe Hufflepuff I mean I pretty loyal…….or even Ravenclaw I mean I pretty smart………well I'd like to think so anyways" Ranma said thoughtfully. Ron and the girl named Hermione frowned and Harry chuckled slightly.

"I mean the most likely choices," Ron said in a irritated tone. Ranma just gave him a cheeky grin making him look ultra cute causing Hermione blushed slightly.

"Either…….Gryffindor or Slytherin," Ranma answered truthfully.

"S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N?" Ron repeated slowly as his ears began to colour.

"Well My mom was in Slytherin and she's one of the nicest people I know and my father was in Gryffindor…….He ain't all that great," Ranma said with a thoughtful frown.

"Your bloody mad," Ron said with huff.

Just then a cute girl with silky black hair and unusual misty grey eyes appeared at the door of the compartment. Her skin was slightly paler than a normal person, but it suited her for some reason. She smirked at as she looked from Ron to Harry who seemed to be staring a little too hard. Hermione seemed a little irritated and Ranma just looked bored and slightly confused.

"Ranma?" The girl asked. Ranma eyes widened in surprise.

"Um…..Do I know you?" Ranma asked nervously as he began to shift under her intense gaze.

"You don't remember me……..your BEST friend," The girl stated coolly as her eyes narrowed.

"Best friend…I don't...have one....hmmmm...... BLAISE THAT'S YOU?!!!?" Ranma yelled in shock. The girl just smirked.

"Took you long enough," The girl said with smile.

"Wow……You look different," Ranma said truthfully.

"So do you. You mine if I take a seat? The place I was before was filled stuck up pure bloods. It would suit you," She said with a grin.

"Hey I'm no snob," Ranma growled.

"From what I remember…..Yes you are. Your way too cocky and confident. Not to mention your proud and don't lie…..I know you like to brag," Blaise said with a grin.

"I'm……..Shut up, Blaise!!" Ranma said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Well can I sit?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

Ron nodded quickly and offered a seat beside him. Ron and Harry just kept on staring. Ranma frowned at his long lost friend as he remembered just how annoying she was and Hermione just continued to glare.

(This is going to be a interesting year.) Ran hissed quietly into Ranma's ear. Ranma just nodded and continued his conversation with his long lost friend Blaise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes- Fixed a few things, but not a lot of things. Please review or flame. I ready for anything.


End file.
